


I'm not your Ordinary Knight!

by Hanelli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Al is a Magus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ivan is a Summoner, M/M, Who's the Princess?!, knight errant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanelli/pseuds/Hanelli
Summary: When a Magus takes on the job of a Knight, what odd encounters await him?





	I'm not your Ordinary Knight!

**Author's Note:**

> Al is a Knight and Ivan is the "damsel in distress"...?!

“What was I thinking, saying that I could take this on?!”

Sandy-blonde hair stuck out from underneath a rusted iron helmet that had been carelessly jammed onto the speaker’s head, visor drawn down to protect his exposed face. Slapping a gloved hand to the visor, he groaned. Why didn’t he think this through?!

Here he was, Alfred, a knight errant down on his luck. While his friends had already earned their reputation, so to speak, he was one of the last few that had yet to make his name known—why did it have to be so hard to look for a princess to save?! By the time he’d get there, either a fellow knight had beaten him to the chase, or the creature guarding the tower had eaten both damsel and hapless rescuer.

 _Maybe it’s better I’m late to the party—_ he thought to himself as he looked up, seeing another one of his compatriots walking into view; but there was something off. How, and why was their armor coated in so much frost, yet it was the height of summer?!

 **“What happened?!”**  he asked, making his way forward—never mind that his armor made such a loud clanking noise he was probably the laughingstock of all the ‘Knights’ that existed. “Where did all this frost come from?!”

 _“Tower…far North… snowy path…”_  his fellow muttered before crashing down with an equally loud noise on the dirt path. 

“Aw, come on, man,” he groaned, looking around and seeing that there was nobody else around.  _“Fine, fine…”_ he muttered, reaching down and helping the fellow Knight off the center of the road and resting them against a nearby alleyway. “Looks like it’s time for my true skills to come in handy,” he muttered, unable to banish this grin off his face. Surely it would be easy to trace the other’s footsteps…

* * *

 After what felt like an eternity, Alfred finally got off his mount, and securely tied the ropes to a nearby tree. Surely this was as far North as he could go? The path he’d taken was eerily quiet, not to mention there was a growing accumulation of frost the further inward he went. He was pretty certain he was on the right track, until…

 **“Whoa!”**  he all but hollered as a sudden hail of frozen spikes landed at his feet.  _“What in the name of…?! Okay, that was **not**  what I was expecting!”_ he continued, releasing one of his gloved hands; the better to free it up for the spell that he was already chanting. Another rain of chilling spikes came raining down from the sky, but he was quick to roll out of the way before sending a blast of flames at the incoming projectiles that were intent on skewering him and turning him into a popsicle.

“No way, I am  **not**  going to have any of that!” he continued, quickly getting up from his prone position and tossing off his second gauntlet down on the frozen ground. Now that both his hands were free, it would be easier to concentrate on the arcane power that welled deep inside him. Taking a deep breath, he felt the heat rise from within him, before quickly channeling it into a blast of flames he’d thrown up not a second too soon as another hail of frozen projectiles made their way towards him.

“Looks like I have an uphill battle to climb,” he muttered to himself, squaring his shoulders and squinting into the haze of white—barely picking out the outline of what seemed to be a large, hulking shadow lurking atop a seemingly abandoned tower.  _“Well, I hope I have enough mana for this…”_  he trailed off, calling forth his blazing power as he charged forward into the whiteness.

* * *

The battle itself had certainly taken a good long while, but he’d finally managed to drive off the guardian of the tower, even if it had costed him a lot of his own energy. As he trudged up towards the tower proper, he then touched a hand to the cold brick, and then got to work slowly melting the frost that surrounded the door, before kicking it down; and eventually making his way inside. 

“H-hello?” he called out, seeing a staircase that climbed into the misty ceiling. “Anyone… here?” he continued, setting one uncertain foot on the steps that led up—before beginning the dizzying trek upwards. He didn’t know exactly how many steps there were; it felt like an eternity before the circular stairs came to a stop, and he’d entered a room.

“H-hello,” he began towards the figure that was staring out the window, taking his helmet off as he did so.  _“I-I defeated the guardian, s-so if y-you want to come with me, I’m—”_  he trailed off; before meeting a gaze so intense he’d run out of words to say.

Both individuals were shocked—Alfred certainly wasn’t expecting to meet a young man, and neither was the ‘princess’ he’d saved.

 _“…you repelled him?”_  the taller figure began, his trembling voice a whisper.

“Y-yeah, I-I did,” Alfred replied, sheepish grin on his face as he then looked down towards the floor, feeling insecure all of a sudden. “Did… did I take too long?”

“ _Nyet_ , I was a bit surprised to see you throwing flames around. Are you… are you a knight?” his ‘damsel’ continued, leaning against the window ledge; the better to observe the knight that had come to rescue him.

“Uhh… well, I had to take up the profession, but to be honest, I’m a Magus, as you’d seen,” he began to explain, now scratching the back of his head in an equally sheepish manner. For some weird reason, there was this blush dusting his cheeks the longer he looked at the captive ‘damsel’. “Apparently, being a Magus around here gets you some unsavory reputation, so I had to hide my true ‘power’.”

“…nobody has managed to drive off Zima. Well, at least until… you arrived,” the stranger continued, finally rising from where he stood and slowly, hesitatingly approaching the ‘knight’ in rusty, clanky armor. “What’s your name?” he asked, an inquiring tone in his voice while his own deep-violet eyes twinkled with much curiosity.

“Err…” the sunny-blonde stammered, the light coloring on his cheeks suddenly erupting into full flower. “Y-you can call me… Alfred. Knight errant, erstwhile Magus of the Blazing Order,” he began, adding his ‘true’ title after his fake one, looking down to the floor not too long afterwards—why was he getting so worked up, and he was just introducing himself?!

“My name is Ivan. Prince of the Far North, High Summoner of the Frozen Wasteland,” the owner of the soft voice continued, drawing himself up to full height, before observing his ‘savior’.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done as a prompt fill for huggiebird on Tumblr! Might expand into its own mini-story in the future.


End file.
